The Last Farewell
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Their farewells were exceptionally long. D18


_The Last Farewell._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_.-

* * *

_

"Bye, I'm going now."

-.

-.

-.

That was a sentence that Hibari heard whenever they parted, and it's no surprise. After all, every hello leads to goodbye.

It was a sentence that Dino hated to say to Hibari whenever he was going to return to Italy.

This sentence, they have heard and said it countless times.

A goodbye, a farewell meant that they were going to be unable to see each other for weeks, maybe even months.

* * *

Dino drank the warm cup of coffee as he flipped open the dark blue file that Romario had handed to him moments ago.

Sighing softly out of exhaustion, he looked at the clock and realized it was already 5 in the morning.

Work has been so hectic recently that he lost track of time and the things that were happening around him.

Shaking his head lightly, he took the fountain pen up and signed at the bottom of the paper, only to see the date.

He has not seen Hibari for half a year.

* * *

Pouring water into a tall glass, Hibari could feel a light weight on his shoulder when the fluffy, yellow bird landed there.

He looked at the calendar that hung on the wall, and sighed silently.

Half a year has passed, and he has not heard anything from Cavallone.

It wasn't as if he cared, right?

Hearing the door open, he drank the glass of water slowly. He assumed it was Kusakabe without a second thought; there wasn't anyone else that would enter his house at such an early time.

Hibird flew off of his shoulder and out of the kitchen, chirping a song cheerfully.

He heard footsteps nearing the kitchen, and Hibari placed the glass back onto the counter.

He turned, only to see Hibird resting on the shoulder that clearly belonged to Dino Cavallone.

-.

-.

-.

"Kyoya, I'm back."

* * *

Pulling the bolster near as he snuggled close to the soft bed, he had a contented smile on his face. "Been so long since I stepped into this room."

Hibari didn't make a comment on that. Dino was right anyway. It has been so long. Half a year, to be exact.

Dino looked at the silent Hibari who was sitting beside him, and he knew how tiring this was for the both of them.

A single goodbye, a simple farewell that would separate them for months.

A single hello, a simple meeting that would only allow them to see each other for less than a week.

There must be a way to solve this, and Dino knew _exactly_ how to.

* * *

Opening the door, Hibari saw that Dino was fast asleep on the bed.

He said nothing, closing the door behind him as he took silent steps to shorten the distance between the bed and him.

He looked at Dino's long eyelashes, and then at the exhausted look on his face.

Bending down a little, strands of raven hair fell across his eyes as he took a good look at Dino Cavallone, a person he has not seen for so long.

His pale hand went forward to Dino's face and brushed strands of golden hair away from Dino's face.

He would not admit it. He could not even bring himself to admit it. It was not something he liked to be reminded of.

He, Hibari Kyoya, had really missed Cavallone for the past 6 months.

* * *

"Thanks." Dino smiled slightly when a glass of water was placed beside him, and he felt something against his shoulder.

Dino turned to meet his former student's stare, and saw the phone that was on his shoulder, ringing.

He took a nervous glance at Hibari before answering the call. He knew what it was for.

Perhaps Hibari did too.

"I'm going back, Kyoya."

"You just came back, Cavallone."

Dino could only smile apologetically as he ruffled raven hair lightly, again needing his student's understanding. "Sorry, you know why."

Hibari made no response to that. It was always like this; him coming, and him leaving.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"Bye, I'm going now."

* * *

Dino wrapped the coffee-coloured scarf around Hibari's pale neck, and smiled gently.

Hibari completely ignored Dino, and went forward to close the door until he realized Dino was holding it open, still having something more to say.

"Kyoya, I promise."

That was the first time he has said anything else after bidding goodbye.

His hands let go of the knitted scarf as his smile faded slightly.

"This will be our last farewell."

-.

-.

-.

He promised.

* * *

"You rarely come for the Vongola's dinners."

Hibari turned, and saw Chrome smiling at him.

"You too," Hibari mumbled softly as he took a sip of the white wine that was handed to him earlier.

Chrome was always staying in Italy, at the Vongola's headquarters there. She took care of anything that was needed to be done in Italy, and she rarely went back to Japan unless it was something serious.

She nodded her head in agreement as she poured herself a glass of white wine too, sitting beside Hibari.

Her cheerful smile didn't show that anything serious had happened in Italy.

"How long has it been since you saw Dino-san?" Chrome asked without beating around the bush. She knew doing that would not bring her anywhere. It was better to be straightforward.

Hibari stared at her, and shifted his vision onto the alcohol. It looked transparent at times.

"Three months." Hibari spoke softly, and Chrome tilted the wine glass a little as she breathed in the smell of the white wine.

She nodded her head lightly, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

"Are you going to continue waiting for him?" Chrome turned and looked straight into his eyes.

Hibari turned silent at that question. What could he have possibly answered anyway...?

In his point of view, he was not waiting at all. And in other people's point of view, he was waiting.

"By the way, I'm going to stay here for a long time." Chrome looked at the white wine before taking a small sip of the alcohol. She knew the answer would not be found tonight. Be it changing topic, or not.

Hibari sent a questioning glance at Chrome, and she seemed to notice it and chuckled softly.

"I believe that Boss will make good arrangements." Chrome turned to see the time, and stood up from her seat. "I've got to go now. Bye."

Hibari looked at the leaving figure, and sighed softly.

He knew she was trying to say something.

* * *

Dino could see a lot of people walking before him, and he was searching for a certain someone. Just that certain someone.

The chattering and laughing of excitement of tourists weren't helping him in finding his former student.

Dino pushed through the crowd and saw the raven haired male.

He didn't smile. He did nothing, but look at his former student.

He was being selfish, right?

* * *

_"Hibari-san, good morning."_

_He stepped into the room and saw the Vongola Tenth Boss looking at him. He chose not to speak, and waited for Tsuna to continue._

_"We will have to trouble you about taking over Chrome's job." Tsuna handed the frowning Hibari a file, and the raven-haired male opened it to find some papers and a ticket to Italy in there._

_Noticing the stare from the stoic Cloud Guardian, Tsuna explained the reason to him hastily._

_"Chrome has fallen sick, and will be unsuitable for the job for the time being, you see?"_

_Hibari looked at the ticket, and the papers filled with black words. He sighed softly, and stood up. " Cavallone asked for this?"_

_Tsuna shook his head instantly, and Hibari heaved out a deep breath as he took a step out of the room._

_The Vongola Tenth Boss could see the former prefect standing in the doorway, staring at the ticket. "Hibari-san?"_

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you aren't suitable for lying."

* * *

_

Hibari stared at Cavallone, and held the dark bag tighter than before.

The blonde hair that fell across hazel eyes, eyes that were avoiding his stare.

Obviously Cavallone thought that he would blame him for acting without telling him anything.

* * *

_"I found it, Kyoya...! I found it!"_

_Hibari heard Cavallone's exclamation, and sighed as he turned to see the blonde holding a blue seashell._

_Walking towards Dino, he felt the cool breeze against his skin and the sand beneath his feet. It was really relaxing._

_"It's rare, Kyoya, do you know that? This is a big discovery...!" Dino grinned brightly as he held onto the seashell tightly._

_Hibari's hand went up and touched the blue seashell, tracing the curves on it, but before he could say anything, the phone that both of them knew belonged to Dino, rang._

_The bright atmosphere changed immediately._

_Farewells were tiring.

* * *

_

Dino saw Hibari standing before him, nearer than before.

The stare in Hibari's eyes as he shoved the dark bag into his arms, telling him to take it.

Dino looked at the dark bag, and shifted his vision to Hibari, who walked past him quickly.

He smiled.

-.

-.

-.

Farewells between them were tiring, very tiring. That was a fact that they both knew well.

-.

-.

Goodbyes were something they didn't want to hear and say. That was for sure.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Hibari leaned against the wall as he watched Dino tie his dark shoelaces.

Dino brushed the dirt off of his white shoes and stood up, a smile on his face.

He turned and ran his fingers through raven hair.

Brushing his lips against Hibari's forehead lightly, Dino whispered.

-.

-.

-.

-.

No more goodbyes. No more farewells.

-.

-.

"I'll be home."

-.

-.

-.

_"Kyoya, I promise. This will be our last farewell."

* * *

_

Owari.

**A/N** : My Dino pairing contest I gave them the pairing D18, and the prompt of "Last Farewell". xD I quite liked the idea, and I didn't know it inspires people to write angst. ^^;; I liked this fic, I guess. But the ending wasn't what I really imagined to be ^^;; There was some troubles when writing it like the first part just gone missing and i had to rewrite it XD Ah, imagine the frustration xD Hope the contest will go well~! :D

P/S : Dior Crystal aka Coocuit, gambateh for the contest and thank youuuu 8D

**Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated.**


End file.
